burningsunsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki progress
Wiki progress overview. A scrum-ish to-do list of the progress on the Wiki. Whenever progress have been made on a page, it's moved to the next phase. __TOC__ Thought bubbles What might be a good idea to create. * "Where to buy" template '(related to products) - on hold until a nice template is found. * '"Person on project" articles (related to our team)? Not created yet The next pages to be created. * Alternative front page (linked from the very beginning, if people are surfing on a mobile or small screen). * Still in brainstorm: Giant home system, Stalker home system. No setup/layout yet Infobox, categories, code, quote/header placeholders. '' # Contribute to Burning Suns wiki (something I need to get done at some point) # Hel's Market (still working on data and templates for locations). # Hellfires (still working on data and templates for organizations). No content yet ''No real content yet. # ... No game content yet Stats, pictures and info from the Burning Suns game. # ... No story content yet Origin, intro, lists and/or elements from the Conflagration. # Acarids # Antimatter engine # Antimatter rune stone # Armada nanites # Bellingham # Beth'Avery # Blink distorter # Blink tractor beam # Borbeck # Burning Claw # Burning Suns - Conflagration (book two) # Changeling Navy # Cultures # Cyberion # Dark energy scanner # Dark matter missiles # Darkwood # Deep space telescope # Deep space transmitter # Ercinean Army # Ercinean Navy # Eyer'ame # Farseer Army # Farseer Navy # FTL deployment pods # Fulda # Garlandia # Giamma 51 # Giant Army # Giant race # Giants # Gravity alternator # Guardian Army # Guardian Navy # Hephaestus # History Vanquished # Infiltration drone # Insectoids # Koios # K'ral # Leviathan Army # Leviathan Navy # Leviathan race # Leviathans # Luginea # Mass cloaking device # Medical droids # Mishigas # Nucleus shield generator # Orb of destiny # Phantom Army # Phantom Navy # Phantom race # Phantoms # Planetary strike cannons # Polihandreon # Ponte # Psyonic Templars of Eternity # Randebar # Reaver Army # Reaver Navy # Recovery drones # Repair droids # Ronin Army # Ronin Navy # Sentinel Navy # Sielle Speren # Solcialand # Sparks # Stalker Army # Stalker Navy # SSSWR-40 # Stargate # Supply nanites # Synthesize platform # Templar Army # Templar Navy # The Daybreak War # The Hellfire Campaign # The Hundred-Years War # The Mendillo Conflict # The Oceanhill Incident # The Perseus War # The Phantom Wars # The Sentinel Rebellion # Technologies # Vexation # Wee Gamma # Wraith Army # Wraith Navy # Wraith race # Wraiths Not checked/corrected by Lisa Checking spelling, formulation and story content. # Acarid Army # Acarid Navy # Champion Army # Champion Navy # Champion race # Champions # Cyborg Army # Ercinean race # Ercineans # Esther Montford # Farseers # Insectoid Army # Insectoid Navy # Neomorph Army # Neomorph Navy # Neomorph race # Neomorphs # Stalkers # Templars # Terran Army Not checked/corrected by Emil Checking facts, pictures and code. '' # ... Minor corrections/additions required ''Missing some data, better picture or similar. # Aristarchus (needs profile picture) # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 7 - Burnt Bridges (needs details once released) # Eng and Kohn (needs a profile picture) # Saephir (needs a profile picture) # Saetorae (needs a profile picture) # Shackleton (needs profile picture) # Sol Deuterion (needs a profile picture) # The Assembly (needs a profile picture/infobox) - Emil # Trenton's Redoubt (needs a profile picture) Done (95) These pages (sorted by category) can still be altered or updated, but doesn't require the full process for that. - - - ARMIES - - - # Changeling Army # Marauder Army # Sentinel Army - - - ARTIFACTS - - - # Arachnid eggs # Dark fleet beacon - - - CHARACTERS - - - # Darya Solinas # Dolos # Gina Bell # Jennifer Bronwen # Keera Naraymis # Kiith Kohath # Laenan Estris # Lau Lawinson # Mercer Darkstar # Orden Snake-Eyes # Praetorius # Saul Mendieta # Selina Kronosius # Shad'ir'ion # Shan'Chael # Sien Solta # Sofia Stecchi # Thaddeus Jones # Timo Honold # Wai-Mei Xox # Xion # Zath'ir'ae - - - EVENTS - - - # The Nexus Massacre - - - FACTIONS - - - # Changelings # Cyborgs # Guardians # Marauders # Reavers # Ronins # Sentinels # Terrans - - - RACES - - - # Acarid race # Changeling race # Cyborg race # Guardian race # Insectoid race # Templar race # Terran race - - - NAVIES - - - # Cyborg Navy # Giant Navy # Marauder Navy # Terran Navy - - - PRODUCTS - - - # Burning Suns # Burning Suns - Conflagration (book one) # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 1 - Flint and Tinder # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 2 - Players and Pawns # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 3 - Prior Planning Prevents... # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 4 - Out of the Frying Pan # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 5 - Friend or Foe # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 6 - Trial by Fire # Snapshot - A Hellfire Drop # Snapshot - Jennifer Bronwen # Snapshot - Kiith Kohath # Snapshot - Keera Naraymis # Snapshot - Shan'Chael # Snapshot - The Sweet Science # The Art of Burning Suns - - - SPECIAL - - - # Burning Suns Wikia # Timeline # Wiki progress - - - SYSTEMS - - - # Acheron # Aitch # Aluxi # Aquila Peleus # Asgard # Bedingrade # Bronwen # Eng-Kohn Nexus # Eva Arielle # Fenkart # Hydatus Teign # Ice Serpent # Iceland # Korxonthos # Kyzar # Lazarus Depth # Lem # Lord's Assembly # Lost Ramos # Modeus # Montford's Gambit # Melgaria Prime # Mendillo # Nomius # Oceanhill # Omega Chronos # Panacea # Phoenix # Valhalla - - - VEHICLES - - - # Bronwen's Fortune Category:Browse